Summer Rekindled
by Crystal Moon Crest
Summary: They met in the summer, but after a misunderstanding of sorts they never saw each other again. Ten years later, Inuyasha finds Kagome again and hopes they could finish where they left off years ago. But there's just one problem…she's engaged.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Summer Rekindled**

**Summary:** They met in the summer, but after a misunderstanding of sorts they never saw each other again. Ten years later, Inuyasha finds Kagome again and hopes they could finish where they left off years ago. But there's just one problem…she's engaged. Can he get her back, or will she slip out of his grasp: this time for good?

**A/N:** Hey, so this was our first fan fiction we have collaborated on. Separately we are known as **Crystal Crest** and **BlueMoon Goddess**. Together, as noted above, we are **Crystal Moon Crest**. We hope you enjoy it, and leave a review of your thoughts. We would greatly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Inuyasha or any accompanying characters from the manga/anime. All of which were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet Souta." Ms. Higurashi answered, calmly.

Kagome sighed, already losing count of the number of times her brother had asked that question. She turned her head towards the window, contemplating how content and excited she was at the beginning of the trip. It was the start of June, and time for their annual summer vacation, when each of them would take turns every summer picking a place to vacation. But due to the economy, for the last two years they could not afford to go on vacation. For both missed trips, it was Kagome and Souta's turn to choose where they went. This year however, appointing who would pick where they went was rather difficult…

"_It's my turn!" Souta yelled, running past his sister towards the kitchen._

"_No it's not, you squirt!" Kagome retorted, pushing him to the side, as they turned a corner._

"_Damn it Kagome!" Souta shouted, as he caught his footing and righted himself up, rushing to catch up with his sister._

_Kagome laughed as she neared the kitchen door, "Language Souta, please," she then yelled as she soon found herself squished in between the side kitchen door and Souta, "What the hell Souta, move!"_

"_Nuh uh, there's no way I'm letting you convince mom you should pick where we go this summer!" Souta answered, pushing his elbow into her sides._

"_Damn it Souta! That hurt," she shrieked, pushing herself out the doorway._

_Souta gave a triumphant smirk as he made his way through the doorway, "Language Kagome, language," he instructed._

_Kagome scoffed, "I'm fifteen Souta I can curse all I want. You on the other hand are only what, nine? I hardly think that's old enough to curse. For crying out loud, you've just recently stopped wetting the bed."_

_Souta blushed as he glared over at her, "I didn't wet the bed!" he yelled before frowning, "Mom says it's natural that boys my age go through that!"_

_Kagome laughed, "Mom just said you had a wet dream so you wouldn't feel bad." _

_Souta's face turned redder at the comment, "I did too have one!"_

"_Alright, alright," __Kagome accepted, __"you had a wet dream." _

_Souta crossed his arms, "See, I told you."_

_Kagome smirked, purely enjoying the apprehensive look on Souta's face that soon followed "So…" Kagome drawled out, "Who did you dream about?"_

_Souta's face became the epitome of red. "W-What?"_

"_I mean, you had a wet dream, I get that. But most wet dreams are accompanied with a…" Kagome paused, caressing her chin in thought, "how do I put this in terms that won't permanently scar your little mind?" she questioned, "Got it...well accompanied with a special person in mind."_

_Souta nervously turned his head to the side, suddenly finding the crack on the wall interesting, "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."_

"_Oh really?" she smirked as she walked over to Souta, bending over so their faces were mere inches apart, "Cause I think you do."_

"_Mom!"_

_Kagome grinned, as she mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done, "Souta 3, Kagome 1,001."_

"_Liar!" Souta retorted, glaring at her as she smirked, "Those numbers are wrong!"_

_Kagome sighed, "You're right, whatever was I thinking. The last time I checked you only beat me to the punch one other time. Thanks for catching that bro."_

_Souta frowned but soon grinned at a thought, "Whatever, I'm still gonna pick were we go this year," he said, before taking off, running towards another doorway that led towards the stairs._

"_Oh no you don't!" Kagome challenged, as she chased after her brother, up the stairs._

"_Mom!"_

_Ms. Higurashi sighed as she heard her children yell out for her. There was not a doubt in her mind that the two were arguing, from what she could hear coming from downstairs. She could only guess as to what the two siblings were fussing about this time, "Yes, I'm in my room."_

_She turned to find her children before her, heaving, as they tried to catch their breaths, yet still finding enough energy to cast accusing fingers at each other._

"_He-He says he's gonna pick but I-"_

"_But I was supposed to pick-pick last time, but she thinks-_

"_That he's gonna pick, when it's obvious that it's my turn-"_

_Souta turned to his sister, "Why are you even talking, you know it should be my turn to pick, so just shut up and let me decide where we go!" _

"_There's not a chance in H-E- Double pockey sticks that I'll let you decide where we go!" Kagome retorted.  
_

_Souta gave her an inquisitive look. "Oh, so _NOW_ you want to stop cursing, now that mom's here."_

"_Shut up you little prick! I'm deciding where we go!"_

"_No you're not, I'm picking were we go!"_

"_No it's my turn!"_

"_I'm picking this time!"_

"_Alright that's enough out of both of you," Ms. Higurashi said, sternly. As she watched both her kids quiet down, still glaring at each other, "is there a way you can both negotiate where we go?"_

"_NO!" they both yelled in unison._

"_Well then there's only one way to solve this." _

_Both Kagome and Souta jumped back in surprise, and turned around to find their grandfather walking into the room._

"_Where did you come from?" Souta questioned._

"_That is of no concern my grandchild." Grandpa said, putting his hand up to quiet down any further questioning of his sudden appearance, "We shall resolve this manner with one game of janken."_

_Kagome gives her grandfather an incredulous look, "You mean rock, paper, scissors?"_

"_Ummm…yes I suppose you can call it that," Grandpa coughed._

"_Well that seems fair." Kagome nodded._

"_So you ready get your butt kicked?" Souta grinned._

"_Yeah right, in your wet dreams." Kagome smirked, putting her first forward._

"_Now on the count of three you start," Grandpa instructs, "1, 2, 3!"_

_Ms. Higurashi leaned forward to see that her daughter sported the symbol of paper with her hands, while her son's hand was enclosed in a fist.  
_

"_Would you look at that, seems like I won." Kagome laughed._

_Souta frowned, "No fair! You made yours a second after I did on the count of four!"_

_Kagome rolled her brown eyes, "I'm sure you caught that," she sarcastically commented as she turned towards her grandfather, "You saw it grandpa, I won fair and square."_

_Souta then followed suit, and rolled his eyes as well, "You can't take grampa's word for it…his eyes barely work!"_

_Grandpa frowned as he glared at his grandson, "Are you calling me old?" he questioned, his eyebrows creased further as he was met with silence from both his grandchildren, "Well?"_

_Kagome gave her grandpa an unbelieving stare, "Not to justify Souta's case, but you kinda are." she replied._

_Grandpa's expression gave that of pure shock, "Can you believe this?" Grandpa questioned, as he looked over to his daughter-in-law who seemed to be avoiding his gaze, "Well I never!" he yelled, shocked. He abruptly left the room, whilst muttering an excuse of his need of attending to Spring cleaning._

"_Well then," Ms. Higurashi offered, after a moment of silence, "I suggest we flip a coin. This matter is running longer than it should," she opened her coin purse to pull one out, as she turned towards her children. "I would ask who wants heads or tails, but that would only create another round of chaos, so Kagome you are heads, while Souta you are tails."_

"_But mom, why does he get tails!"_

"_Yeah, I wanted heads."_

_Ms. Higurashi smiled, finding it amusing at how predictable her children were. "I thought as much. So if it lands on heads Souta, it means that your sister is wrong and you will pick where we go, and vice versa for you Kagome." _

_Kagome arched a brow, "So basically it's a game that decides whose wrong, rather than whose right?_

"_Precisely." Ms. Higurashi answered, a sigh passed her lips as she watched the grins appear like magic on her their faces._

"_You ready to lose squirt?" Kagome questioned, taking her place before her mother.  
_

"_More like win." Souta scoffed, following suit.  
_

_They both watched their mother as she flipped the coin into the air and due to gravity, made its way back down. They were both surprised to see their mother did not even attempt to catch the coin, but instead allowed it to land on the hardwood floor, rather than the palm of her hand…_

Kagome smiled as she recalled the outcome. She had won, much to the dismay of her brother, and decided at that very moment they would go to California, a place she had always wanted to visit. Considering they lived in Arizona, she knew her mother would agree since the cost would be somewhat low, with travel expenses considered.

"Are we there yet?"

Kagome inwardly growled, thinking of how her once held feeling of excitement had gone to of irritation in a matter of sixty minutes, when her brother first started asking repeatedly whether they had reached their destination.

"No, Souta," their grandfather answered from the passenger's seat, "Not yet."

Souta whined, "But it's taking forever, you said it wouldn't take so long. Whose idea was this anyway!"

The car grew silent, as all that could be heard was the car's engine, as they continued down the congested highway. Kagome frowned as she looked up towards the rearview mirror to find her mother's worried glance.

Kagome sighed, as she tried to calm her shaking nerves, 'Mom probably thinks I'll break a fuse... just one more hour,' she mentally told herself, as she chanted silently a countdown till arrival. She knew they would arrive to California before then, but the need to track how long until their arrival to the hotel they were staying at became all the more appealing, 'Then I'll be out of this car and away for Souta'

"How about now?" Souta asked, breaking the tense silence.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, deciding to no longer ignore her brother's constant questioning, "Does it _look_ like we're there yet genius? When we get there, you'll now, heck I'll tell you! So just face forward and shut up!" she yelled, to only pull a finger towards him, closing the small gap between them occupying the back seats, "And if you ask one more time whether we're there yet, so help me, I'll focus solely on making the next two months miserable for you…and you know I would."

Souta meekly nodded his head, confused as to where the sudden outburst came from, "Okay, I won't ask, jeez."

Kagome gave an exasperated reply of thank you before turning towards her window, ignoring Souta's incoherent mumbling, some of which included 'evil' and 'PMS'.

She watched as the many cars made their way South towards California, while very few were going north, away from the handsome state. She could only understand it, as her eyes followed said cars drive the opposing way, who would want to leave the infamous state? She couldn't even fathom a reply. Her eyes widened as she saw a sign approaching them, as they drove past the toll booth.

She smiled, as she read the sign aloud, "Welcome to California," she breathed, the once fleeting excitement now returning to her, making their way into her veins and coursing throughout her body. She gave a laugh of mirth, happy to know she would finally see the place her father always wanted to visit, despite living so close to it, and spoke quite fondly of. It was their hidden plan, that he would one day take her to the place he said in which they could escape their plain and ordinary lives in Arizona. She closed her eyes, truly looking forward to the days ahead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome sighed as she made her way down the steps from the car that her mother parked in the parking lot. She could not express how much she loved California. The food, the people, the fashion…although her grandfather scoffed at her logic, stating that everything is the same as it is in Arizona, she couldn't help but disagree. The overall lifestyle was different; almost better, she couldn't come up with a reasonable reason as to why she felt that way. She knew she just did.

"Well, that and Dad said so," she smiled, as she placed her bag upon the tan sand beneath her feet.

Upon entry into the hotel they were staying at a little over a week ago, a whirlwind of places, people, and experiences bombarded her, all of which she was more than happy to confront. Just two days ago, they visited California's Disneyland, while the day before that, they had a tour of Universal Studios Hollywood. She could gladly say that she was enjoying herself. She shrieked as she felt something hit her rear end. She straightened up from her bent down position and looked down to see a Frisbee besides her feet; she looked up to see her brother smirking at her.

"Hey Kagome, hurry it up would ya?"

Kagome sighed, as she trenched on the sands of the beach, and made her way towards Souta. As much as she was enjoying herself, she didn't take into account that she would have to serve as her brother's babysitter. It made no sense that her mother was the one to suggest they visit the beach, but had no intention of stepping foot onto the sand. Instead, mush to her irritation, her mother merely acted as the chauffeur and brought them to the beach while she made her way to the boardwalk to do browse and shop. She threw the Frisbee over to her brother who promptly caught it with ease, she found it funny that he could catch it with such finesse but when it came to throwing it…

Kagome watched as the Frisbee her brother threw veered right, away from her and towards a kissing couple.

…he threw like an infant. One with the intention of throwing an object in front of him, but can not understand how it ended up going behind him.

Souta frowned as he ran towards the couple, seeing the male angrily hold up the Frisbee, away from his girlfriend. She soon arched a brow as Souta shrieked, realizing the man's girlfriend was actually his _boyfriend_.

"Sorry!" Kagome offered to the couple, as her brother made his way back over to his spot, she turned towards him, "Real smooth Souta."

Souta blushed as he readied the Frisbee in his grasp to throw, "Hey! They caught me by surprise! How was I supposed to know he was a dude?"

Kagome's smirk twitched, as many possible ways came to mind on how her brother could have concluded such, some of which weren't age appropriate, "Never mind that Souta, just throw the damn thing. This time, try aiming at my hands."

Souta frowned, muttering under his breath before throwing it towards his sister.

Kagome frowned, not even trying to reach for the Frisbee as it made its way three feet above her head and past the mast amounts of trees, upon a hill behind her. She then turned towards her brother who had his arms crossed, "Oh that's just great, way to go Souta. Didn't I say aim for my hands?"

Souta snorted, "Hey I didn't say I would."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, as a barking dog running by, broke the silence.

"...Well?" Kagome began.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go get it?" Kagome frowned, pointing in the direction that the Frisbee went.

"Why should I, you're the one closer to it." Souta smirked.

Kagome growled, turned around and made her way to retrieve the Frisbee, mumbling words of profanity under her breath, "That stupid brat," she muttered as she made her way up the hill, stepping past the bushes and over a log.

She steadily made her way up the hill and spotted the Frisbee a ways ahead. She then smiled as she reached down and grabbed the Frisbee. "There you are…." she stopped as she looked up, realizing that there was more of the beach stretching before her beyond the hill. She walked down the hill and onto the sand of the beach which she couldn't help but notice had a lighter tone than the stretch of sand behind her on the other side of the hill. She could almost attest that this portion of the beach looked remarkably better than the part she left her brother and a vast population of tourist on.

She looked out towards the water and her eyes widened, 'What the hell even the water looks better.' she thought as she saw that the water was clearer and bluer on this side.

She walked further down the beach noticing what looked like a beach house overlooking a cliff, 'Does someone live here?' she pondered, her eyes drifted off from the large house, as they followed a seagull over the large expanse of the ocean.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice and turned towards the source to find what appeared to be a young shirtless man in cargo shorts, standing behind her with a bag over his shoulder. She squinted, as she brought her hand in front of her face to shield her eyes from the sun's rays.

"Wait, what?" she questioned dumbly.

The young man rolled his shoulders, nonchalantly dropping the bag on the ground as he allowed it to slip off his shoulders, "Are your looks as bad as your hearing? I said who the fuck are you? On second thought, I don't give a flying fuck who you are, the better questions is…"

He paused as he made his way over to her to stand over her form, glowering at her. Kagome eyes widened as she stared at his eyes, realizing that what she once thought was a trick played by the light of the sun, was certainly not the case. She watched nervously as presumably golden orbs made their way closer to her face, as he leaned down towards her. She stood still, as she felt his warm breath fan against her ear.

"…What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. We will hopefully update within the next few weeks. We are quite pleased with this story and hope you leave a review and tell us what you think.

On another note, as beforehand mentioned, we are two different authors that decided to make a story together, and possibly many more in the future. We would appreciate if you all would take a look at our individual profiles and check out our fiction. To see it, just go on our collaborate user name **Crystal Moon Crest**, through there you can click on the links to both of our profiles (**Crystal Crest **and** Blue Moon Goddess**) and check out our works. Also, please know that some of our individual stories which have not been updated in quite some time, will be in the next few weeks, so be assured you won't be left to dry reading a story that is not, or will not be completed. In order to get details on which specific stories will be updated, look at the updates section on our profiles.

In any case, thanks again for reading, and please leave a review of your thoughts, no matter how short or long it might be.

Till next time!

~Crystal Moon Crest~


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summer Rekindled**

**Summary:** They met in the summer, but after a misunderstanding of sorts they never saw each other again. Ten years later, Inuyasha finds Kagome again and hopes they could finish where they left off years ago. But there's just one problem…she's engaged. Can he get her back, or will she slip out of his grasp: this time for good?

**A/N: **Here is the second part of the prologue! Thanks for the reviews from our first five reviewers. Love it! **  
**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Inuyasha or any accompanying characters from the manga/anime. All of which were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Part 2**

_"Wait, what?" she questioned dumbly._

_The young man rolled his shoulders, nonchalantly dropping the bag on the ground as he allowed it to slip off his shoulders, "Are your looks as bad as your hearing? I said, who the fuck are you? On second thought, I don't give a flying fuck who you are, the better questions is…"_

_He paused as he made his way over to her to stand over her form, glowering at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at his eyes, realizing that what she once thought was a trick played by the light of the sun, was certainly not the case. She watched nervously as presumably golden orbs made their way closer to her face, as he leaned down towards her. She stood still, as she felt his warm breath fan against her ear._

_"…What the fuck are you doing here?"_

Kagome was motionless as his breath tickled her ear, when he spoke those words. She stood against him, dazed, confused, and nervous. She knew her present state of uneasiness was due to his close proximity, so much so that she could practically feel heat emanating from his bare chest against her bikini clad one. She had never been this close to a boy before, and she knew that her little brother Souta certainly did not count.

"Hey bitch? What are you, deaf or something?" the boy questioned, leaning slightly away from her frame, to properly look into her eyes.

Kagome blinked, as her thoughts came to a sudden halt, looking into his eyes. Once again, she internally confirmed that his eyes were indeed gold, and the boy before her was using them to glare at her. With that glare, Kagome came to realize the hostile nature of the boy, and the words he had previously spoken, had now finished processing in her mind.

"Wait," Kagome paused, meeting his glare with one of her own, "What did you say?"

"I said," the boy muttered, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kagome frowned, taking a step back from the male, "No before that."

The boy smirked, seemingly now realizing what she meant," I called you a bitch…bitch."

Kagome without much thought pushed the boy before her, and with delight, watched him stumble back.

The boy caught his footing, as he resumed glaring at her, "Now what the fuck was that for?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "For calling me a bitch ass hole."

The young man scoffed, "I call 'em how I see 'em."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying to maintain some semblance of control, "Dipshit, you don't even know me." She retorted, placing her arms at her sides, "So what gives you the right to call me a bitch?"

She watched as the boy's smirk turned into a grin, "I had the right, the moment your ugly ass stepped onto my property."

Kagome's resolve loosened slightly as she stared at him distrustfully, "Your property?"

"Yes bitch," he voiced, causing her to once again frown, "You're trespassing on my father's private beach"

"Well," Kagome started, "How the hell was I supposed to know it was private property?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, sarcasm dripping off of every syllable, "Maybe the fact that everyone else is on the other side of the beach, rather than this one, of the fact that it's fucking empty. You're dumb ass didn't find it weird that you were the only one on this side of the fucking beach."

Kagome grimaced, deciding not to confirm that those thoughts did cross her mind, but they didn't stop her from continuing her voyage onto the property, "And again, it's not my fault. Put up a fucking sign if you don't want any damn visitors."

The young man frowned, deciding to ignore her logical statement, "That doesn't matter, what does is that you're trespassing." He paused, as he scrunched up his face. "That and you fucking reek."

Kagome's eyes widened, not believing that for a moment, "I do not!" she yelled, outraged.

The young man simpered, shaking his head. "A case of fucking denial huh? Do you and me a favor then, lift up your arm, point your nose in the needed direction, and take one hell of a whiff. I'm sure you'll see…" he paused, and soon laughed, "No, smell what I'm talking about."

Kagome couldn't help but find her arms glued to her sides, knowing full and well that he could not smell the sweat seeping over her armpits, due to the blazing heat from the sun. "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled, "It's a thing called sweat, and I don't fucking stink!" She knew she was sweating, it was the humidity and an outrageous 102 degrees temperature causing it, but she could affirm that she did not smell.

The boy, for emphasis, placed his hand over his nose, "Sorry bitch, but you do."

Kagome gave a cry of frustration, as she swiftly made her way past him, "I don't fucking need this, I'm out of here!" She stomped across the sand, and peered over her shoulder to find the boy still facing the other direction, laughing. Her lips soon traced the outline of a smirk, as she made her way back over to him and let history repeat itself.

She pushed him.

Childish? Yes, that she could admit, but she seemingly didn't care.

She watched as he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. Kagome laughed as he turned his head in her direction, to stare angrily at her.

Kagome smirked, taking one step behind his bent form, "Whose the bitch now…bitch," she stated. She then swiftly turned around, and made her way back over to the hill, to her awaiting brother, a satisfied smile upon her lips.

The young man spewed a collection of choice filled words, as he realized that he was, indeed, on all fours, and hurriedly stood and faced towards the direction of the retreating girl.

"You fucking bitch! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he questioned, making his way towards her.

"Away from you!" she yelled, trudging up the hill until she was at the very top, she turned towards his direction and stuck her tongue out towards him, but soon frowned as he protruded his arm out in her direction. She squinted her eyes, trying to see what he was doing from his distance from her, when realization struck.

He was giving her the finger.

She glared in his direction and gave her one of her own, before making her way down the hill, to soon hear the young man yell for her not to come back, or more precisely, not to show her _fucking_ face there again.

She angrily stepped onto the sands of the adjacent beach, and walked over to her brother, who was conversing animatedly with the gay couple he had thrown the Frisbee at, she scoffed.

"As if I want to see his fucking face again, that jerk."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Two weeks later_

"Kagome can we please go now?" Souta exclaimed, as they left another female oriented store. Since morning they had done nothing but journey from store to store. And much to Souta's dismay, all the stores they had visited were clothing stores for girls.

"Not yet Souta," Kagome answered, looking around for another store to enter.

"But we've been shopping since this morning and I'm tired." Souta whined, glancing at his watch to see it nearing two, "Plus, you said we could go to that carnival at the boardwalk."

"Ok, ok," Kagome conciliated, "I promise we'll go to the carnival after we go into one more store." Kagome finished, dragging her little brother by the wrist towards a boutique she pinpointed mere seconds ago.

"Oh no, I'm not going into another girly store." Souta said, releasing his wrist from his sister's hold as they arrived at the entrance, "There's only so much a man like me can take."

Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding not to comment on her brother's lack of or more accurately _nonexistent _manhood, "Fine, you can wait out here then. I won't be long." Kagome entered the store and headed towards a small rack of clothes in the back of the store, which suited her taste, compared to the other apparels that would have been more appealing to the likes of her mother. Looking through the rack, she could not find anything she wanted, or more precisely anything that was within her price range.

'Damn, just one of these skirts is about the price of my net book.' She sighed as she turned around, deciding to bring her day of shopping to an unfortunate close, when she found herself bumping into someone.

Kagome closed her eyes and winced as she rubbed her forehead, which collided with what she could only guess was someone's collarbone, "Um, I'm sorr…" she paused upon opening her eyes, as her vision caught silver locks laying against a red beater adorned chest, which any fool could categorize as male. A sense of trepidation ran through her spine as she slowly glanced up to see the personification of any nightmare standing before her.

"It's you!" she yelled, receiving an odd look from a fellow female shopper. The young man from two weeks prior who she often alleged put a damper on her overall _Cali_ experience, looked the same as he had the day he flicked her off. He wore a red beater along with black cargo shorts, she noticed that he lacked the gray bandana he wore the day of their unfortunate meeting, and instead had a red cap upon his head, along with a frown that read annoyance.

"Yeah it's me," the young man placed his hands in his pocket, pocketing something Kagome did not see nor cared to, "I see you're just as clumsy as you are dumb and deaf."

Kagome frowned, "Oh shut the hell up. What the hell are you doing here? Following me?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Why the fuck would I be following you for? I think I can find other ways to occupy my time. Better yet, better looking chicks to follow."

Kagome glared at the boy before her, right then and there regretting the day she stepped foot onto his father's property, "Oh really? Then why are you in a woman's boutique jack ass?"

She watched with satisfaction as the smirk that was once upon the boys lips fell, "I…" he paused before frowning, "None of you fucking business."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, much to the surprise of the boy, "I see, it's all becoming clear," she said, as she eyed the boy from head to toe, "I see it now."

The young man scowled, "See what?"

He watched as the girl placed her fingers under her chin in thought, "The dyed hair, gold contacts, pouty lips…" she gave another nod of understanding, "…Yup, you're a run of the mill cross dresser."

Inuyasha choked a cough upon hearing her words, glaring at the girl before him, "You fucking bitch, I ain't no cross dresser!"

Kagome tilted her head, doubt written upon her face, "Are you sure? Witey dey air, and witey dey lips…" she articulated, with an accent not her own.

"Yes bitch, I'm sure," he answered angrily, trying to maintain control, "Dumb ass."

Kagome shrugged, "Well you could have fooled me, I-" she stopped as she felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to find her brother frowning at her.

"You said it wouldn't take you so long," Souta then glared, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Sorry Souta," Kagome sighed, "We can leave now?" she grabbed her brothers shoulders; attempting to steer him towards the entrance, but noticed his attention was elsewhere.

"Who is this?" Souta questioned, looking at the older male before him who was upon his entrance into the store, speaking to his sister.

'A dumbass,' Kagome thought, tugging at her brother shirt, "No one Souta, let's go."

The young man in question arched a brow, looking down at the little boy before him, "Whose the brat?"

Kagome glared at the boy, "What the hell? You can't call my brother a brat!"

Souta blinked giving his sisters a disbelieving stare, "But sis, you call me a brat all the time."

Kagome glared at her brother, then turned her attention to the supposed _no one_, as he chuckled at her expense, "Shut up"

"Um," Souta began, "I still don't have the answer to my question."

"He's a stranger," Kagome exclaimed, beyond frustrated, "Now let's go."

The young man laughed, "Yeah, a stranger you fucking talk to. Someone wasn't paying much attention in their first class in grade school, I believe 'don't talk to strangers' was the first thing you should have learned…but apparently not."

Souta couldn't help but agree. He watched as his sister's demeanor changed from that of frustration to anger and looked over at the older boy who was to blame. He had to admit…

He was impressed.

Few were able to get his sister in such a state, and the boy before him did so in record time.

Souta grinned, stepping before the teenager to the surprise of his sister, "Hey, we're going to the carnival on the boardwalk, you wanna come?"

The young man arched a brow, his face displaying that of slight distaste, "I think I'll…" he paused as he glanced over to the girl who previously called him a cross dresser, who was radiating feelings of shock, anger, and dread across her face, he then smirked and watched her take a sharp intake of breath in return, "On second thought, I think I'll tag along if you don't mind."

Souta's grin grew wider, as he nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, sure. I did invite you so it's cool" was his foxy response.

"No!" Kagome voiced crossly, her silence ending upon the teenage male's response, "No way in hell, we don't even now him Souta!"

She watched in horror as the two boys both shrugged, "You're point?" the teenager responded, smirking soon after.

"Y-You…Your," she gathered disjointedly, before frowning, "You're doing this in spite of me, aren't you?" she accused.

The young man blinked, a sense of slight shock gathering in his features, "Me? I would _never_ do such a thing."

Souta nodded, seemingly believing the stranger, "Yeah sis, I think he'd have better things he could be doing."

Another feeling of horror ran through her, as she watched her brother and the young male share a smile, before her brother grabbed the others hand, "C'mon let's start going now, we're already late."

Kagome stared after her brother as he led the teenager by the hand towards the door, she frowned as the boy she was quickly despising to levels she was not accustomed to, turned towards her and gave her a knowing smirk, before exiting the store. That smirk alone confirmed her very thoughts

'He _is_ doing this in spite of me!' She quickly crossed the space between the back of the small boutique and the door, glaring at an employee of the establishment who scowled at her for reasons she could only guess. 'That douche bag has another thing coming if he things I'm gonna let him get under my skin,' she thought, upon exiting the store and catching sight of the boy and her brother among the crowd.

A shame, he already had.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She felt the suns rays beat upon her form, as they walked towards the carnival, which she could see just ahead of them. Her vision of the carnival blurred, and the devil's spawn instead came into focus. She watched the head of silver locks as it's owner strode ahead of her, beside a brother she had long ago wrote off as a traitor.

To write off her feelings as anger would be an understatement. She couldn't help but loathe the guy. He gave off this aura of assuredness, and confidence, that she thought was better described as conceit, or arrogance.

She watched as two girls passed them and eyed the teen male before her, and to in return receive a smirk from said male. To her disgust, it only reduced the girls to a puddle of fawning fools engrossed in giggles.

He was quite full of himself.

Kagome wasn't quite sure why she didn't stop his intrusion into their trip to the carnival, but thinking back on how the two males before her never did acknowledge her when she finally caught up with them, was reason enough to return the favor and disregard them as well; consequentially allowing the teen to follow them.

She wasn't sure whom she was more mad at: her brother for being a traitor, the ass before her for very well being an ass, or herself for allowing the whole situation.

"Bitch!"

Kagome glowered as she looked towards said ass, to only realize they had arrived at the carnival.

"I said, give me your hand," the teen stated.

Kagome frowned, "What the hell do you need my hand for?"

She glanced at her brother who lifted his arm to show her a paper band enclosed around his wrist, "He bought us the wrist bands to get into the carnival sis."

Kagome arched a brow, as she glanced over to the teen, "Really?"

The young man rolled his eyes, "Yes bitch, really." He then grabbed her wrist and placed the paper around her wrist, letting the sticky end of the strip seal the deal, "And don't fucking lose it, I ain't buying your dumb ass another one."

Souta nodded, "Yeah, they cost him two dollars, for each one."

Kagome frowned, barely hearing her brother, as she focused on the negative, "I'm not a dumb ass, and for the record, I didn't ask you to buy me one."

"Oh?" he began, "So you mean to tell me you would have been able to pay for it your self? Your brother here was telling me a while ago how much of a cheapskate you are, so I thought I'd save you the embarrassment and pay on your fucking behalf."

Kagome glared at her brother, who suddenly found his feet to be quite interesting.

Yes, a traitor indeed.

She dug her hands into her jean capris, pulling out two wrinkled dollars, "Here!" she grabbed his hand and slapped the bills onto the boy's palm, "Here's your fucking money!"

She watched as he stared at the two crinkled bills in his hand, his nose crinkled in distaste, "No thanks," he muttered. And to her complete and utter shock, he dropped the bills from his outstretched hand, and allowed them to drop to the wooden flooring beneath them.

"What the hell?" Kagome questioned heatedly, "What? My money isn't good enough for you?"

She stared at him, for what could only be asserted as ten seconds, before the smirk that she had come to despise became known, "Glad you understand."

Her mouth dropped, hanging open in shock as she watched the boy turn, and coolly walk towards the carnival, with the same air of arrogance she had come accustomed to. Her brother stood beside her, and did the only thing his nine-years-old mind could come up with, or perhaps thought was appropriate.

He grabbed her chin, and pushed it upward, shutting her mouth close.

Kagome watched as he then gave her a small smile, before running towards the carnival, yelling for the other male to wait up, who then stopped, to only continue forward again after her brother was once again besides him, through the entrance.

She was beyond pissed. She had meant the question to be sarcastic, purely rhetorical, and never imagined he would simply say yes. Her eyes strayed down to the ground as she stared at the two crumpled bills, the face of the first president staring back at her. She knew that she only had five dollars in cash left in her other pocket, and that the two beneath her feet could have been put to great use.

She knew he probably thought she would bend down and pick up the two dollars, and pocket them, as if the whole ordeal never occurred and (as if she were in desperate need for the money). Probably figured she couldn't spare even a dime, in comparison to his immense wealth-she could affirm that much without question.

She straightened up, and walked over the two dollar bills, deciding that she had too much pride to pick up the bills from the ground that he so carelessly dropped.

'Besides,' she thought, as she made her way over to the entrance of the carnival, 'I'm not bending down to pick up _his_ money.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The carnival was bustling with laughter as people engaged in various activities provided by the procession, whether taking part in games, enjoying the different foods such as cotton candy, or riding one of the many rides, each participant gladly voiced their excitement of joy, or terror.

They had been at the carnival for the past three hours, partaking in doses of each aspect of the festivities. As soon as they arrived, hour's prior, the first thing that came into sight was the epitome of rides, one that could be found in almost every amusement park. Kagome could only gather it as a ride with many swing sets that swung its rider around in a thirty-diameter circle, lifting its passengers several feet from the ground. This boardwalk carnival decided to banally dub theirs the _Super Fly High Swing Ride_.

Pathetic? Of, course.

It was only fitting that Souta, upon seeing it, insisted they give it a spin. She alone rode the ride with her brother, since their other guest refused to go on a ride with such a _fucked up _and _pathetic name_, as he so beautifully worded.

"So Souta, what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked, walking in tow with her brother and their annoying companion.

"Um," Souta drawled, in thought as he looked around. "How about…"

"Step right up ladies and gentlemen, and test your strength!" They looked over to the voice and saw a man yelling to the crowd, sporting the orange vest they noticed all the individuals working at the carnival, wore.

The three made their way over to the man, as he waved farewell to a couple of young adults who in all probability gave the game a try.

"Try as you might, to ring the bell at the very top!" the worker stated.

Souta looked at the contraption, "What do you do?"

"Quite simple," he smiled, a gold tooth catching Kagome's eye, "You swing the hammer against the block and try to ring the bell at the very top, on the number, one fifty. If you reach the top, you get your pick at one of these prizes." The man then gestured over to the collection of stuffed animals behind him. Souta looked at the large, almost life size stuffed animals, until one caught his eye. It was a giant stuffed bear with brown fur and black marble eyes the size of his fist.

"I think I'll try it." Souta said, walking up towards the game. "My friend Hitomi would love to have that stuffed bear."

"Uh huh," their companion began, "And would this Hitomi be your girlfriend by any chance?" The silver haired boy smirked.

Souta blushed, "W-what? No of course not, she's just a friend of mine."

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that." he smirked knowingly, handing the worker the three dollars needed to play the game.

Kagome frowned as she watched him give the worker money so her brother could play the game. She had long since stopped in her efforts in preventing the silver head boy from paying for her brother, after he told her to stop being _jealous_, and to worry about herself. That just because she didn't want him to pay for her, didn't mean she had to ruin it for her brother.

Her brother, of course, only voiced his agreement.

She turned her attention over to Souta, as he turned away from them and walked over to the game, before picking up the mallet. She surmised that the mallet was heavy, for as soon as her brother lifted it, he wobbled, as he tried to right his footing. He then lifted it up, ready to strike the block.

"Here goes nothing." Souta swung the mallet down against the block and watched it go up, only to reach 50 and then come back down.

"Oh sorry kid, better luck next time." The worker stated, in a manner Kagome could only speculate was rehearsed.

Souta pouted, "Man I really wanted to win her that bear.".

Kagome turned her head to the side, letting out a sigh. She felt sorry for her brother, and beforehand knew that the probability of her brother hitting the bell at the very top would be unlikely. She knew her brother really wanted to win that bear and seeing him look so sad, didn't sit well with her.

"It's ok Souta, I'll win that bear for you." Kagome announced, taking the mallet from her brother's hold.

"Yeah right," The young man replied with a chuckle. "With your puny ass, you can barely lift your own arms, let alone use them to do this."

Kagome frowned, finding it harder with every passing minute to seem unaffected by his words since the moment he dropped what was once _her_ money on the ground. She then took three dollars from her pocket, and handed them over to the man to give it a shot. "You jerk, I'll show you." Kagome then swung the hammer down against the block, and watched it travel upward with an increasing smile. That was, until she saw it slow down to only reach 35, and make its way down none the sooner.

Kagome left her mouth slightly open-stunned that it barely made it halfway. She was brought out of her thoughts when the sound of laughter reached her ears, coming from her least favorite person.

She turned towards him and glared, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"What else do you think I'm laughing at?" He stated, trying to control his laughter. "Even the brat did a better job than that. You only fucking reached 35."

Kagome frowned, "I thought told you not to call him that."

The young man waved it off, "Whatever, the point is that I told you so."

"Shut up you ass, you think you can do better?" she questioned.

"Please, you don't even have to ask." The young silver haired teen walked up to the game operator, handing him a hundred dollar bill, to everyone's surprise.

"Uh, sir, I don't have change for a hundred on me." The worker stated, in astonishment.

Kagome watched as the young male waved it off, "I know, keep the change."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and averted her eyes from the grinning worker, as she allowed the teen male to snatch the mallet out of her hands. He then raised it above the block, ready to strike.

"Watch and learn," he smugly supplied. He then swung the mallet down onto the block and all three watched as the block traveled faster than any of them had seen or known possible, it traveled all the way to the top and knocked the bell right off the board, as the bells loud ring resonated in the air.

Kagome did nothing but stare in amazement at his strength. She knew some carnival games were constructed in such a way, that the participant had a five percent chance of actually winning big. She therefore didn't think it was even possible for someone to be able to ring the bell at the top. She glanced over to the worker whose facial expression of shock and quite possibly horror confirmed her thoughts.

"And that is how you do it." he stated, giving Kagome a knowing smirk.

It only managed to piss her off.

"M-My baby!" the game operator cried, as he knelt besides the bell that had landed none too gracefully on the ground. He then glanced over to the one responsible, to see he was occupied lifting the life-size bear on the back of the young boy.

"Congrats man, here's your prize." The silver head boy theatrically announced, to a cheesing Souta, who could do nothing but thank him repeatedly.

"Hey!" the game operator yelled, "What are you going to do about this!" he gestured to his ruined game.

The young male raised a brow, "Nothing. What did you think I gave you the damn hundred dollar bill for, a tip?"

The carnival worker's jaw slacked, as he watched the two males turn, and start walking away: the silver head boy flexing his biceps while the younger of the two, tried to reach and touch said body part, while struggling to keep the bear firmly against his back.

Kagome shook her head in shame, as she saw many people stop and stare at them, many with mixed reactions. Kagome couldn't help but speculate their response was dependent on whether they were within earshot, and heard the exchange between the game operator and her companion (of sorts). She gave an apologetic smile to the man, who barely acknowledged it, as he lifted the bell from the ground in distraught. She sighed as she made her way over to the two, who made a stop at a cotton candy stand. She watched as the silver haired male, yet again, paid for Souta; this time, to satiate her brother's sweet tooth.

"Hey, there's a marionette starting soon, can we go?" Souta asked the two, as his sister approached them.

His hero frowned, "Like hell I'm gonna sit and watch some fucking puppets do worthless shit." The young man stated, to only receive a glare from Kagome.

Souta gave a sigh of delight, as the cotton candy in his mouth dissolved on his tongue, he then smiled over to his sister, "What about you sis, wanna come?"

Kagome grimaced, "Uh, not really Souta," she then glanced over to the _Marionette Run_, as many people began to approach the entrance. "How about you go along, we'll wait up for you. The guy at the front gate said the show is about forty five minutes, we'll leave after."

"Yeah," the silver haired boy voiced, glancing at his cell phone, "It's already seven thirty, and the place is supposed to shut down by nine. I'll hold your girl's present for you in the mean time." He muttered, as he took the bear from Souta's shoulder to place it under his arm.

Souta blushed, "She's not my girl." He muttered, as he handed his sister the remainder of his cotton candy.

The young man smirked, "Right"

Souta grinned as he ran towards the entrance to the Marionette show, waving to them before entering.

Kagome smiled after her brother, happy she had decided to bring him to the carnival after days of him begging for her to do so. She glanced over to the young man next to her, to see his golden eyes catch her brown ones.

Kagome frowned, and started to walk to their left, with not so much as another glance towards the teen male.

She was not too surprised to find him following her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She rolled her eyes, "On the Ferris wheel."

She could almost feel him smirking, as she walked towards the ride, "The Ferris Wheel? Really? What are you, fucking nine?"

"No dipshit, but my brother is," she replied, nonchalantly, as she arrived at the short line, which narrowed down to only herself, as the operator who helped two tweens onto the ride. She watched as an empty compartment of four seats, two facing the opposing was automated before her.

"You going by yourself little lady?" the operator questioned, with a smile.

Kagome gave one of her own, "Yes, thanks…" she paused as the silver head male passed her and stepped onto the compartment, taking a seat while placing the life-size bear and a few other prizes held in a bag in the seats across from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome questioned, "I thought you didn't want to go on this ride."

The young male only stretched his arm over to the seat besides him, "I never said that."

Kagome frowned, "You practically insinuated as much." She further furrowed her brows, as he ignored her. She glanced at the operator, until his voice stopped her.

"I guess I'll be going on it, cause I got nothing better to do"

Kagome clenched her fist, figuring he was lying, and was only doing so to annoy her.

"Um, miss, your kinda holding up the ride," the worker began, gesturing to the other occupants of the Ferris wheel, "Are you getting on?"

Kagome glanced over to the male, who to her annoyance was smirking, "You heard the man," he then gave the seat next to him a pat with his hand. " Take a seat right here."

She muttered incoherently, as she allowed the operator to grab her hand and help her onto the ride, her left hand clutching the remainder of her brother's cotton candy. She took her seat next to the smirking fool, as the conductor latched on the small door, and headed over to his post to start the ride.

When she felt them rise steadily, her enthusiasm returned, as they slowly made it to the top, and then twenty seconds later, to the bottom. It was a continuous cycle she couldn't help but enjoy. As they rose to the top again, she couldn't help but stare in awe at the carnival below her, as the dark sky did nothing but add to its beauty. The carnival lights kept the proceedings afloat, and added a different appeal, that only the late evening and nights could provide.

She frowned as she felt the Ferris wheel come to a halt, one that was coarser than the usual slight pause she had become accustomed to upon reaching the top. She glanced over to the teen beside her, as he peered down, to find the operator surrounded by two others, around the post.

"Beautiful,"

"What?" she questioned.

"Seems like we're stuck," he replied, easing back into the seat, and allowing his arm to drape at the back of her seat. She stayed still, hoping to keep a facade of indifference, not wanting him to know that his arm, which was practically resting over her shoulders, was unsettling.

"Great, just what I need, to be stuck up here, with you of all people." She muttered, laying her arm against the metal armrest.

The boy besides her arched a brow, "If anything you should be lucky I decided to come with you. If I didn't, you'd be fucking stuck up here by yourself."

Kagome turned her head in the opposing direction, angry that the boy did indeed have a point, "What ever."

She found it weird that without even looking at him, she could tell when he was glaring at her, or smirking, the revelation itself didn't sit entirely well with her.

Kasome closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply, trying to ease her beating heart, she was quite angry at the moment with him-or perhaps herself? She was quite proud of her ability to hold her own in any debate, or confrontation. She usually found herself to be the victor, not until meeting him. She didn't like the fact that when going at it, head to head with the boy next to her, she only had a firty-fifty chance of emerging as the victor. Presently, it only seemed that her chances had decreased, while his were increasing.

She didn't like it one fucking bit.

Or the edge of what ever was in the boy's pocket, which was digging into the side of her hip. It was one thing to have to endure practically touching the boy, from her sides, but to have to bear an additional discomfort was where the line was drawn.

"Can you take what ever the hell is in your pocket out? It's practically digging into my hip!" she demanded.

He lifted his head, seemingly coming out of his own thoughts, before digging into his pocket (which involved him having to touch her thigh, much to her dismay), and pull out a small box.

Kagome raised a brow, as she realized the box bore the symbol of the boutique she had visited earlier that day.

'So that's what he put into his pocket,' she mused, remembering him doing so, but thinking nothing of it.

"What is it?" she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, not meaning to question him what was in the box. She frowned, anticipating a rude response, and as seconds passed, was surprised to find none.

"Um…" she voiced, she stopped as he began to take off the lid of the box, to reveal a beautiful pair of emerald earrings. Each embed with a dime shaped jewel that she could affirm was a hundred percent real.

"Wow," she breathed, leaning closer towards him, "Um, is it for your girlfriend or something?"

The boy besides her only laughed, his trademark smirk returning to his lips, "Naw," he answered, "Their for my mom. Her birthday is in two days, and she loves to wear earrings more than any other type of jewelry. So I decided to get them for her."

Kagome's face softened, as she brought her eyes upon him, "Why emeralds, at least that's what I'm assuming they are."

The boy nodded, "Yeah, their emeralds…green is her favorite color."

Kagome smiled, sitting back into her chair, "Well, you might be a horrible human being, but it seems like you're an ok son." She laughed.

He only smirked, closing the box and placing it into his other pocket, "Yeah well, we all can't be like you, little miss fucking perfect," he then paused, "Or so you like to believe." He then laughed, as the girl beside him pouted.

"I'm an angel," she muttered.

"Sure,"

They sat in silence, one that Kagome could surprisingly describe as comfortable. No ill tension, or awkwardness, just silence. She glanced down below to find that there were two men, seemingly working on getting them down.

"I wish they would hurry," she sighed.

The young teen arched a silver brow, "Why, what's the rush?"

"It's my brother, we said we would meet up with him after the show. What if they don't get us down anytime soon, it's almost eight, and I don't want him out there wandering by himself.

The boy besides her sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"But…" she voiced, "My-"

"Souta will be fine," he interrupted, "We've only been up her for fifteen minutes, and there's about twenty more minutes of the show left, they'll get us down in time."

Kagome sighed, momentarily looking at the boy before smiling, "You know my brother's name?"

"I might not give a shit about you, but your brother seems cool. I couldn't call him a brat all day now could I?" he countered.

"But," she started, "You always called him a brat when I was around and…" she stopped as she saw him grin. She frowned upon realizing she had answered her own query, and he had confirmed it. "You only did that when I was around to piss me off, didn't you?"

"Yeah, seemed to work,"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, her hand hiding her grin, "Didn't think you were so smart." She watched as he shrugged, amusement written on his face. She then laughed again, upon realizing something. "I just realized that my brother and I spent a whole day with you. I've called you every name under the sun, and-"

"Every name?" he intervened, "I don't remember you calling me a dumb ass."

She paused, recollecting that she did indeed, "I did, just not verbally," She halted, and watched as he bit back a smirk, waiting for her to continue. "What I was trying to say was, well…we've spent all day together unfortunately, and I don't even know your name."

The young man, furrowed his brow in thought, "I don't know yours either."

Kagome frowned, "Didn't care too?"

The boy again placed his arm back behind her seat, "Nah," he paused, "You?"

Kagome nodded her head, to confirm that she never cared to, nor ever thought of asking. He had, from the moment she met him, personified everything she despised, she didn't know what to make of him other than the fact that he was a cocky jerk who thought the world of himself, and seemed to have enough cash to pay for a whole year of her school tuition. He was, for lack of a better word, an ass.

So what changed?

She returned her sight over to him, only to find him in thought. "That can be easily fixed," he stated, as he leaned in towards her, his arm still behind her shoulders, and offered her his other hand.

She blushed at the closeness, and then slowly reached for his hand, "Um, Kagome."

The young man chuckled, as he grasped her hand, letting his large hand enclose her small one, "The name's Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, as she let his name run through her mind, she found that his name was befitting of him. She couldn't help but laugh at the grin the boy soon sported, as they felt the Ferris Wheel finally begin to move, and lower them to the ground; the lights steadily becoming brighter, as they were pulled farther from the night sky.

What a change indeed...

* * *

**A/N:** We hope you enjoyed. We will be updating as soon as we can. Due to the length of the prologue, it had to be divided into three parts. We hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW! Tell us what you think, any comments will be welcomed and appreciated, we practically strive on them.

On another note, as beforehand mentioned, we are two different authors that decided to make a story together, and possibly many more in the future. Please check out our separate works listed on the Crystal Moon Crest profile. Check for the status of each of our works, under our profiles Update sections. We would appreciate it.

In any case, thanks again for reading, and please leave a review.

Till next time!

~Crystal Moon Crest~


End file.
